The Side-job
by DevilsWriter
Summary: As a girl in need, she went further then she had ever gone before, pushed her limits so far she was afraid they would bounce back like a bungee cord, but it was all for love and everything was allowed when it was for love...right? Will the green eyed stranger from the bar ruin everything?
1. Prologue

Prologue

"_It all started when I was in college, freshman year. It was during spring and before a dance. I had no plans on going as I am a terrible dancer and our exams where closing in on us: I wanted to be prepared. However, there was this one guy from one of my classes that begged me to be his date: he wanted to make his ex-girlfriend jealous and he offered me two-hundred dollars if I showed up with him and left with him a few hours later. Being a girl with no job and a future filled with student loans, I took the money and they made sure that I had food on my table for the next month and some._

_I earned for my living during college by letting guys all over campus use me to make friends of girlfriends jealous, in exchange of money. I will never be proud of it, but I needed the money more than I needed to keep my pride and reputation. My father needed it more…"_

Happy with how easy it was to put her thoughts down on the paper, she closed her notebook and locked it in her desk before going back to work.


	2. Chapter one

Chapter one

"You know, prostitution is against the law," the honey smooth voice sent shivers down her back.

"I'm not a prostitute," she said without turning to look at the man who was behind her.

"Oh yeah? Then how do you explain the exchange of cash with every male I've seen you with here for the past three months?"

"I don't know you, so I don't see how it is any of your business," she snapped and started to walk away, without letting her eyes land on the man behind her, but he had other ideas. He grabbed hold of her arm and spun her around so she was pressed up against his chest.

"My name is Edward and I can easily have you thrown in jail for both prostitution and tax evasion: being paid under the table and not pay taxes is more than enough to give you a few years behind the bars."

"What do you want?" she asked, staring up at him with wide eyes, scared that if she didn't find a way to make him forget everything, she would in fact end up behind the bars and Charlie would end up alone.

"I'm a man of law, but I don't mind going against the rules some times," he smirked down at her, his dark eyes glinting in the dim lightning of the bar as his hand went down to her ass, "Give me a taste of what you do and I will forget everything."

"O-ok," she stammered, taking his hand and leading him out of the bar and back towards her dorm.

The fifteen minute walk was stretched as he several times stopped and pressed her up against a building to kiss her deeply, grounding his erection against her every time.

She stumbled through the door of her dorm thirty minutes later, his hands already up underneath her dress, pulling her panties down.

"Condom," he commanded as she stepped out of her panties on the floor and she rushed over to her nightstand.

The tiny little stock of condoms was gone. "Fuck," she cursed and turned to look at him. He had removed his jacket, revealing a white t-shirt stretched tightly over a broad chest and several artistic tattoos that covered his amrs. "I'm out," she told him, unable to take her eyes off his chest as it was bared to her, showing her how his tattoos continued over his shoulders and over the top of his chest.

"Maybe you should expand your stock or lower your customer rate," he said casually as he reached for his wallet, pulling out a small silver packaged in foil. Once again, she wanted to snap at him and tell him that she was no prostitute, but then she saw the green in his wallet and held her tongue.

With the foil packaged between his teeth, he moved in front of her and roughly pushed the straps of her dress off her shoulders, bunching up the fabric, ready to yank it off her body. However, she quickly stepped away from him: it was her only dress and she would be damned if the asshole in front of her was to ruin it.

Slowly, she moved her hands behind her back and pulled down the zipper, pushing the black fabric of her dress off her hips, letting it pool around her feet. Standing only clad in her best black bra, she looked at him as his eyes roamed her body, and she felt the desire to cover herself up but she didn't move until his eyes found hers.

"The rest," he said in a bored tone and she unclasped her bra, letting it slide of her arms before it joined her dress on the floor. He looked at her naked body long, and she hoped he approved: she was no model but she had what every straight man wanted, breasts, a pussy, and an ass.

"It's your turn," she said in a low and husky voice, leading him to her twin bed, pushing him down until he was sitting on the edge. Kneeling in front of him, naked, she didn't feel weak but strong, as if she was in control, like she wished to be.

With delicate fingers, she untied his shoes and pulled them off his feet, neatly placing them next to the bed before removing his socks, letting her hands travel up his legs as she did.

"I don't have all night," he almost barked and she looked up at him with a small smile: of course he didn't, he only wanted sex from her.

"As you wish then," she smiled, sitting up straight on her knees, resting her hands on his thighs, palm down.

He huffed and started to unbuckle his belt, pulling it out of its loops before popping the first button on his strained pants. She watched hungrily as he released his hard cock and when it sprung free from it's confinement, her eyes immediately glued to the dark and exposed head of his cock.

Before he could say a word, she wrapped her lips around the tip and bobbed her head slightly before freeing it again.

"Fuck!" he hissed, his head falling back as he leaned back on his arms.

With a hand on the base, she took him in her mouth once more and slowly moved her head and her hand up and down the hard shaft. She almost gagged when he trusted against her, hitting the back of her throat and she slowly pulled her mouth away, her eyes a little teary but she ignored the stinging burn as she got to her feet.

"Where do you want me?" she asked as he sat back up. He took a few moments to look around her small dorm and she could see a smirk stretch across his lips when his eyes landed on her small window.

"There," he said, pointing at it and she went over there, leaning against the sill, her back to him, her ass exposed and given to him.

Turning to the window she clutched the windowsill with her hands until her knuckles turned white and she was glad that more than 80% of the students were celebrating the end of yet another semester and no more exams for three months. The campus was more or less deserted for the next several hours, until the last bar closed for the night around five in the morning.

His hands came to rest of her hips and she shivered slightly as he pressed up against her, his long and hard cock pressing up against her butt. Slowly, he slid his right hand in front and down between her legs, pressing a finger between her moist lips and rubbing her sensitive nub of nerves.

"Ready?" he asked but he didn't wait for an answer before pushing himself inside of her, pressing her hips against the wood of her windowsill. It was almost painful, how forceful he was, but as he started a steady rhythm, all she could feel was pleasure, and the shame of letting a stranger fuck her against her window.

His right hand, the one that had been between her legs, captured her breast and pinched her nipples so hard it was more painful than pleasurable and she almost whimpered when he tugged, but then he slammed inside of her, hitting a sweet spot and she almost buckled as she came. Holding on to the windowsill, she shook as he continued, his rhythm never breaking but when she sagged against the window, he pulled out and removed the condom.

"Finish me," he ordered as she shakily knelt in front of him again and covered his cock with her mouth.

He stood perfectly still as she bobbed her head up and down, her hand helping her, and he barely moved as he came, his hot semen filling her mouth so surprisingly fast that some ran down her chin and down on her breasts.

"Well, that was fun," he said after his release, "How much do I owe you?"

"It's 100 per hour," she said automatically, saying the price she claimed when she was used as a decoy or just arm candy for an hour or two. He glanced at his watch and pulled out his wallet from his pants and threw a few bills on the couch.

As he dressed, she got to her feet and wrapped her robe around her naked body, waiting until he was out the door before picking up the money he had given her.

She held four hundred dollars in her hands, despite the fact that the whole ordeal had barely taken forty-five minutes. Shaking her head, she clipped the money, put them in her shoebox with the rest and wrote down the amount in her book. Under 'job', she wrote only 'other'.

**AN: The Prologue and the first chapter is out. From now on, I will alert you when the next chapter is coming out so no one have to sit around and bite their nails (I really hope you will) while waiting, wondering when the next chapter will come. Besides, giving myself a deadline will help me keep my old readers and help me gain new ones.**

**Chapter two will be out January 15, 2015, a Friday **

_**DevilsWriter**_


	3. Chapter two

Chapter two

Tired and sore, she stumbled out of her dorm the next morning, clutching her robe tightly with one hand as she carried her key and shower-bag in the other.

The night before, she had been too tired and ashamed of herself to let herself be seen in the halls of her building, so she had fallen asleep on top of the covers so she wouldn't get any of his or her juices on her freshly made bed.

Warm water had always been her cure for bad dreams, bad mornings or simply bad days. She felt refreshed and ready to take on the world again as she walked back to her dorm, humming Goo Goo Doll's _Iris_ softly as she swung her shower-bag back and forth. Her mood was so light that she barely saw the white envelope taped to the middle of her murky brown door. It was only when the light from the window of the end of the hall caught the whiteness of the envelope that she saw it.

Still humming softly to herself, she plucked it down and brought it with her. The shower-bag was hung on the hook next to her closet, as usual, before she started to remove her robe as she also opened the envelope.

Standing naked as the day she was born, she read the note inside three time before picking up the small, grey business card that followed.

_Edward A. Cullen, attorney of Law. _

_ 1-617-987-864_

The note read

_Isabella Swan,_

_I now know your name and along with that, I can get my hands on your life story if I want to. I can assure I will not do so and I will neither let the public know of your little "side-job", as long as you do as I say._

_I find you good at what you do and you helped me release some much built up tension last night, and because of that, I am willing to make a deal with you: let me call you whenever I will need some much needed release, and answer, and your dirty little secret will be safe and you can live a life outside of the bars of jail. _

_Call it blackmail if you want to, but I guess there is a reason for why you have let yourself go to such a job, so if I were you, I wouldn't think too much about it and just take the deal: I'm only giving you one chance to do so. If you decide to turn me down, I will not hesitate to let it all become public and no matter how long you crawl on your knees, a position I enjoyed tremendously, I will not bow down to you._

_You have until the end of the day, at midnight, to give me your answer._

_Edward A. Cullen_

Shocked, Bella sat down on her bed and stared into nothing for what seemed like forever. When her eyes started to burn with dryness, she blinked a few times and glanced at her clock. It was one in the afternoon, giving her only eleven hours to actually form a coherent thought.

Blackmail had just been thrown in her face by a man who actually held his power over her head and out of her reach, her choice of living over her head. From the moment she had decided to let the boys on campus use her like arm-candy, she had only thought about her dad and how much he needed her help, no matter how hard he tried to refuse the truth.

With Charlie Swan in her mind and heart, she had come up with a way that would lead the boys to her dorm, a way that filled her two shoeboxes with money faster than she liked to admit. It became a trend among the guys at campus to use her if they needed a date and didn't dare to show up alone, or if they only needed someone to make a girl jealous. Swamped with school at day, she became swamped with dates at night, some nights so fully booked that she sometimes didn't enter her dorm again until two in the morning.

The stress from school and the stress from keeping the truth from Charlie had taken it's toll on her and when her second Christmas in Boston came around, she gave Charlie a lame excuse about school that made it impossible for her to travel home to San Francisco and see him. She spent the holidays sleeping and eating, resting her body.

A deep sigh escaped her and she squeezed her eyes shut as she thought about her opportunities: she could ignore him, Edward A. Cullen, and go on with her life as he spread her dirty secret to everyone she knew, and some more. On the other hand, she could pick up her phone, call him and agree to his terms, at least almost.

"Eleven hours," she murmured to herself, her eyes strained on the note in her hands.

Five minutes to midnight, she picked up her phone and dialed his number, her mind all over the place as she paced the floor in front of her twin bed.

"Edward Cullen," his dark and masculine voice sounded through the phone.

"It's me," she said in a small voice, realizing that he didn't know who '_me_' was, "Bella, from last night."

"Ah, Bella, cutting it kind of close aren't we?" he laughed and she almost laughed with him, his laughter infectious.

"I've been thinking," she murmured into the phone as she stopped in front of her window, one hand caressing the smooth wood, memories from the night before flooding her mind.

"Well, since you called, I guess we have an agreement. If you're calling to tell me that there will be no agreement, I will have the dean at your college know about your little side-job," her hand stilled on the windowsill and she stared back at herself through the window.

"We have an agreement," she whispered, gripping the phone tightly.

"Fantastic. Meet me tomorrow at the coffee shop one block from the bar we met, _Little Cup_, at noon. If you don't show up, well, you know what will happen." And then he hug up.

*** C R S ***

Her hands were shaking and she was tripping on her feet as she tried to convince herself that it wasn't such a big deal if everyone found out about her little side-job, but she couldn't: it would not only ruin her reputation but it would ruin her dad if he found out.

Smoothing down her light blue denim shirt and her dull brown hair, she took a deep breath before entering the small coffee shop. It was her favorite place and through her three years in college, she had spent countless hours in one of the many corners, reading and surveying.

He was easy to spot among all the customers who came in to get their daily caffeine to survive the day: even sitting, he held himself in such a way that it was impossible not to notice him.

Wearing a tight black t-shirt and a grey west over it, showing of his beautiful art on his arms, he looked like a Greek God in the sunlight coming through the window, and the bad boy every parents wanted to shield their daughters from.

"You seem to have a habit of cutting it kind of close, don't you?" he said as she reached his table in the far corner of the coffee shop.

"I apologize if my timing isn't satisfactory to you," she said calmly, sitting down, hanging her little black purse over the back of the chair.

"Why so formal, Bella?" he asked, her name rolling delicately off his tongue.

"Can we just start and get this over with?" she asked as Ana, one of the many girls who worked at _Little Cup_, came with a cup of black coffee, three sugars and a small dash of cream, Bella's favorite.

"Here you go Bella," Ana smiled and Bella gave her a ten dollar bill, knowing fully well that she was overpaying Ana.

"Thanks," she smiled warmly at the girl as she stuffed the bill in her pocket and went back to her job. Turning back to him, her smile disappears.

"Since there's no need beating around the bush," he took a swig of an unlabeled bottle, "I know what you've been doing for the last two years and we both know that it's illegal, and that if any teacher had found out, you would have been banned from schools all over the country. There's still a chance that you will be banned from schools if anyone found out, making it practically impossible for you to take a masters in whatever you've studied. I'm your saving angel," he smirked and she felt the urge to slap it off his face.

There was a long silence between them and she stared down at her coffee. "You are threatening to out me, so what would you want in return?"

"I think I made it clear in the note I left you yesterday, that there's only one thing I want from you and so far, you've already given it to me once. Through the summer, at least for three months, you will be available for me whenever I need it. I know for a fact that you have your dorm until the middle of August and that you don't have a job, other than the obvious one we've already talked about."

"You want me to be on your beck and call?"

"Yes."

"Uhm, ok?" she was agreeing with him but her answer still came out sounding like a question. However, he didn't pick up on it.

"I expect you to give up all of your clients right away," he said with a face set in stone.

It wouldn't be a problem, as her job as Cupid was over, the jealous girlfriends back with their loving and caring boyfriends already, but she didn't tell him that: it was better to let him have his own illusion of her.

"Ok," was all she said.

"I will of course pay, so you don't go poor over the summer, but instead of using a steady amount, I will decided depending on how you please me."

"So if I one day doesn't feel good and, what, gives a bad blowjob, you will then give me basically nothing?" she didn't care about the money, she never really had, but they were still very important for others.

"Exactly," he nodded, "Over the summer, there might be some late summer parties, Fourth of July is of course important, and there will be several baroques. For those, I just might need you to play the part as my date so I don't have to take time of getting to know someone new."

They sat in silence and Bella took the chance to look around to see who had decided to visit the little shop, but she didn't recognize anyone from her classes or any of those who had been her 'customers' through the last years.

"You know," she started, looking out through the window and those who hurried down the street, "I find you rather shallow."

"Says the girl who's selling herself," he shot back at her.

"You are blackmailing me for your own gain. At least what I've been doing has been for the pleasure and need others have had. I've given them what they needed, not taken what I wanted."

"I see you point," she hadn't expected him to agree on anything that would ever leave her mouth and head snapped in his direction, "But I have disagree on one thing: I'm not shallow, I only know when there's something for me to gain."

"In my eyes, that's the same thing as shallow."

Sitting back in his chair, she watched how the black t-shirt stretched across his muscular chest and how they moved as he lifted up his left arm, glancing at his watch.

"I have a meeting in twenty minutes, but I will be at your dorm around four. Be there." Before she could come with a crud comment, he left.

**Expect chapter three Friday 30****th**** of January!**

**AN: for no reason at all, I want to explain why I'm having a two weeks break between every chapter. There are two reasons. One: to build up the anticipation, the longing for a new chapter. Two: to give myself time to continue the story. I have enough chapters to post one every week for the next five weeks, but where is the fun giving it all away, right away? **


	4. Chapter three

Chapter three

Bella was pacing the length of her small dorm, anxious and confused, and most disturbingly, she was looking forward to seeing him again. She couldn't deny that he was handsome and that he had been her first man in almost two years: she needed this as bad as he did, there was no denying it what so ever.

The knock on the door sounded through her small dorm just as she pulled a pair of flimsy sleep shorts.

"Come in!" she called, expecting to see Edward. "What are you doing here, Mike?" Bella sighed as she turned to the blond haired and blue-eyed boy.

"Jessica is threatening to break up with me, so I need your help to make her see that she wants me."

"I'm not doing that anymore, Mike," Bella said shaking her head.

"But you have to help me!" Mike huffed.

"I don't have to do anything for you!" Bella snapped, "Besides, what good will it do taking me out when Jessica knows that I'm only there to make her jealous?"

"She's not that bright," Mike laughed and Bella narrowed her eyes.

"And neither are you, it appears, and if I were you, I would move away from her," Bella looked up to see Edward standing behind Mike.

"And who are you?" Mike demanded to know.

"I'm her boyfriend," Bella almost laughed as the words left Edward's mouth, but she knew it would be better if she kept her mouth shut.

"Boyfriend?" Mike laughed, hard, once, "Do you know that everyone, even girls, have been on her?"

"I do and I don't care. Now, I think it's would be better if you simply left," Edward's voice was low and calm, threatening, and turning Bella on.

"Thank you," Bella said sincerely when Edward closed the door after Mike had left.

"Hopefully, he will spread the words that you are no longer selling your services to college students."

"Only you, huh?" Bella quirked an eyebrow as Edward stepped closer, pushing the straps of her top off her shoulders.

"Yes, and you better remember it. If I learn that you've been with someone else during our three months duration, I will not hesitate to out you."

"You have no idea how far someone who struggles are willing to go to get a better life," Bella whispered, staring at his chest.

"I think I get the gist of it, or I wouldn't be standing here and waiting for you to kneel and take my cock in your mouth." Getting down on her knees, Bella didn't hurry unbuttoning his jeans and pulling the zipper down. It turned her on to know that he was going commando under his jeans, but she couldn't understand how girls enjoyed giving a blow job. She understood that many did it just because of the power that followed with the whole thing of holding someone by their balls, but she found no enjoyment in it.

Licking her lips, she took a deep breath and took his semi hard cock in her mouth, letting it slide easily in and out until she felt it harden between her lips. Letting her eyes focus on his manicured patch of hair, she concentrated on breathing through her nose and let him glide easily in and out of her mouth.

"Stop," he commanded, harshly tugging her head away from his cock by her hair: a whimper escaped her lips. "I just saved you from that asshole, the least you can do is to focus on the task at hand," he snapped, pushing her away so she was sitting on her ass.

"I don't like giving blow job, never been good at it and never enjoyed it."

"You gave me on the other night and if I'm remembering correctly, you seemed to enjoy it as much as me."

"Alcohol," Bella shrugged. Alcohol always seemed to lure out the sides of her she didn't even know she had and she was never able to say no, a reason for why she rarely drank.

"Take your clothes off and get on the bed," he commanded as he undressed himself. Standing in his naked glory, Bella couldn't take her eyes off him as she pushed her shorts down, followed by her panties and her top.

Swallowing, she sat down on the edge of the bed and scooted until she was lying in the center, her hands folded on her stomach.

A hard tug on her right leg made her squeal as she felt herself being pulled to the edge. Looking down, she watched Edward as he threw her legs over his shoulder and stuck his tongue out. Her head fell back as she felt it connect with her overheated skin and when his tongue flickered over her growing clit, she moaned, loudly.

"Let me hear you," he said against her skin and she couldn't even think about holding back the loud moan that followed his intense sucking, licking and nibbling of her sensitive skin.

The building orgasm sent spasm through her body and she felt herself starting to clench, earning to feel him inside again, knowing that he would bring her great pleasure.

With a hand in her hair, she arched of the bed, ready to let herself go in the numbing orgasm she felt building, when he removed himself from her.

"W-w-what?" she stuttered, looking up at him with hooded and lustful eyes filled with confusion.

"Get up," he smirked at her as she wobbled slightly on her legs and he guided her over to the couch, pushing her so she was bent over the back.

She heard him rustle around as she waited, her mind foggy and her body humming with need and lust. She was so focused on how her own body was humming that she didn't feel his hands on her hips. Gasping in pleasure and surprise as he trusted hard into her, she felt the edge of the couch's back dig into her abdomen and hips, with each trust he did. It was hard, it was fast, skin against skin, but it was what she got and it was what she needed.

All too soon, her orgasm built up and she exploded around him, shaking and throwing her head back as she moaned loudly. Her legs grew weak and she felt herself slip to the floor when he exploded inside of her, but he caught her and his rhythm didn't falter as he mercifully continued to slam inside her.

With a growl, he erupted inside her and quickly pulled out, making her moan in disappointment as she felt the emptiness. Barely turning her head, she watched him remove the condom and throw it in her bin. He looked at her once, long and hard, as she tried to catch her breath, leaning against the couch, before putting his clothes on.

"Same time tomorrow, here," he said before throwing a few bills on the couch and letting himself out.

Still shaking from her orgasm, Bella picked up the bills, four hundred like the first time, and put them in a shoebox found for his money only. With already eight hundred dollars, she smiled sadly as she thought about her dad and how much this would help him if she continued to please Edward like she had done twice.

With a quick calculation in her mind, Bella realized that if she wanted to save the fifteen thousand she needed, she had to have sex with Edward thirty-seven times more, and a half, each time making it worth his while.

"Only thirty-five and a half left," she mumbled to herself as she put the shoebox away.

Pulling on a t-shirt, she curled up on her bed, the hot summer breeze blowing through her window, and settled down with a good book, an old and well read one she had read more times than she could count: Wuthering Heights.

She had never been able to like the relationship Heathcliff and Catherine had, but there were something about the book that made her read it again and again, even when she could tell most of the story word by word, much to her friends horrification.

*** C R S ***

"What on earth are you going to do when we leave?" Alice sighed dramatically as she threw herself down on her couch, the same couch Edward had fucked her against two days in a row. A small amount of wine splashed out of her glass and she smiled sheepishly as Bella found salt and club soda, rubbing the stain right out of the grey fabric.

"Well, 31st of July, my contract for the dorm runs out and on 1st of August, the new contract of my new loft apartment starts. August 5th is my first day at _Dwyer, Holland & Lee_. Good enough plan for you?" Bella asked almost snidely, sick of her friends pestering her about her plans now that she had graduated.

"Oh, honey, you know we won't be happy until we know a man is giving you a good fuck on regular basis," Rose smiled sweetly as she poured herself her third glass of wine in less than an hour. She and Alice was planning on get plastered on their last night in the country before heading out to Europe and Asia the next morning.

Bella on the other hand, always sensible, drank her wine slowly.

The sound of a knock on her door reached Bella's ears over the unnecessary loud music Alice insisted on playing.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded to know as she silently slipped through the door, making sure Alice and Rose hadn't seen Edward.

"We both know what I'm doing here," he smirked, reaching for the door handle but Bella stopped him.

"I have someone over and I don't want you to ruin our night," she said hastily, registering how her chosen words sounded when it was too late and Edward had the door open, The Killers filling the hall.

"Oh, who are you?" Alice asked with a large grin across her lips, her white teeth stained by the red wine she had consumed.

"I bet he's here to give Bella the fuck she so desperately needs," Rose drawled form her chair and Bella covered her face in embarrassment.

"Can I speak with you alone?" Bella asked, ushering Edward out of her dorm. "You can't just barge in like that," she hissed as soon the door was closed.

"I can to make sure you're-" Bella quickly stopped him, motioning to the faint shadows underneath her door, showing them that Alice and Rose was listening to their conversation. "My place tomorrow," he said in a low voice, handing her a card with his address on, which she quickly hid in her bra.

"Who was that?" Rose demanded to know as soon the door was closed behind Bella, "And don't lie to us!"

"I met him at a bar last week and we had coffee earlier today. He came by to ask if I had seen his phone as he can't find it," Bella easily lied to her friends, feeling bad, "And yes, I hope to fuck him in the near future: did you see him?"

"Ah, we're raised her right, Rosie," Alice sighed happily, opening another bottle.

"Shouldn't the two of you take it a little easy? After all, you're going to security tomorrow to enter different continents in less than twenty-four hours. I doubt they will let you through if you're still drunk tomorrow."

"Oh, I'm planning on persuading the security that I'm perfectly fine, just nervous, and then I will sleep the alcohol off on the plane, arriving perfectly sober in Paris," Rose smiled.

"And I have no plan but I know I will in the end arrive in Luang Prabang and travel through all the desired countries in Asia, and some more."

"You're lucky," Bella said softly, taking a sip of her wine as she turned down the music, "Wish I had time to do this as well."

"You have Charlie to worry about, but when the time comes, you will travel the world as well," Rose assured her drunkenly.

"Yeah, if Helen lets me," Bella grumbled, her mood souring at the thought of her older sister, the sister who decided to act more like her mom than sister when they lost Renee to a brain aneurysm during Thanksgiving when Bella was eleven. Helen had been twenty-one when it happened and for twelve years, Bella had had an overbearing substitute for a mom and not the fun and loving sister she knew Helen had once been.

"Leave Helen to us and we will convince her that when everything blows over, you will need some time to only focus on yourself and possible lover or boyfriend," Alice assured her.

"Well, Helen doesn't like you," Bella admitted, sick of hiding it from her friends.

"What's not to like?" Alice demanded to know.

"She thinks the two of you are bad influence on me and that in the end, the two of you will talk me into doing something that will not only bring shame to me, but God forbid, to her as well."

"Yeah, because she's the prefect Stepford wife," Rose sneered, "From what you've told us, about how her husband cheated on her and then she cheated on him, just for the two to get back together have a family, their life could have been its own fucking Soap Opera."

"Ah, there it is, your language," Bella said haughtily, imitating Helen, "Suck obscene language should never be used by a young lady if she wishes to find a husband for herself."

Hours later, one in the morning, Bella locked her door and looked long at the mess Alice and Rose had managed to make in her small dorm: empty wine bottles scattered the floor and a few red wine rings had been made on her cheap white table from IKEA. Shaking her head with a smile, she gathered the bottles in a bag and scribbled a note to remind herself that she needed to take it out unless she wanted banana flies everywhere.

She was going to miss her friends, knowing that she would need them close, though she didn't deny them the opportunity to follow their dreams of covering as much land as possible in a year.

Rosalie Hale, a fireball of a girl, wished to visit all the romantic sites in Europe. Alice Brandon on the other hand, a romantic at heart and an artistic girl, wanted to see where the eastern magic had been born and learn their secrets.

With a heavy heart and a heavy head, a small red wine hangover already building, she stripped out of her jean shorts and cotton blouse before pulling a very well-worn t-shirt over her head and opening the window, letting the summer night breeze filter through her curtains and letting her heated skin cool.

Resting her head on the pillow, she pulled the sheets to cover one leg and when she closed her eyes, images of Edward watching her suck his cock filled her mind. Heat went through her body and she found her right hand going between her legs, finding the bare flesh wet from her arousal.

**Expect the fourth chapter already NEXT WEEK! Friday sixth of February! Stay tuned!**


	5. Chapter four

Chapter four

**August 5****th****.**

Bella stared nervously at the elevators door as she brought her further and further up in the building of _Dwyer, Holland & Lee_, closer to her first day as an assistant by the second.

The elevator was empty most of the way, which Bella was glad for as it gave her the freedom to be nervous, sweaty palms and all that usually followed a full blown out nervous breakdown.

Her privacy was broken when she reached the twelfth floor and an angry looking balding man stepped in, a phone pressed between his ear and his shoulder as he balanced a large stack of files in his arms. He ignored her completely, much to Bella's delight and he stepped off the elevator at the thirteenth floor, leaving Bella alone with her own thoughts in the small confined space of the elevator.

Four more floors ticked slowly by before she reached her destination: the eighteenth floor. Her lower lip was red from worrying it with her teeth for so long and perspiration had broken out over her brows but she had no time brushing the tiny drops of sweat away from her forehead as she took in the beauty of the eighteenth floor.

She had judged the office out from movies and TV series she had seen, expecting it to be dark, filled with dark wood and small spaces barely large enough for a desk and chair. It was nothing like she had expected it to be.

The bright August sun welcomed her through large floor to ceiling windows, surrounding her on three sides. A seating area with large leather couches in a rich chocolate color was place in front of the windows, creating a sophisticated and welcoming feeling to the floor.

"You must be Miss Swan," a cheery woman with long blond hair smiled as she rounded the corner of the cubical that housed the elevator, a large and inviting smile on her lips, "I'm Sherry."

"Nice to meet you," Bella smiled, shaking her hand and wishing she had dried it on her pants before offering it.

"Mr. Dwyer is running a little late, I'm afraid, but he will be with here shortly. Meanwhile, let me show you to the conference room he would like to meet you in."

Sherry led the way and Bella had to hold in a gasp as they walked around the cubical of the elevator: the floor to ceiling windows continued further into the building and the spacious feeling followed. There were no cramped cubicles shadowed by drab and boring walls. The space between the desks gave enough to move freely and the desk areas were separated from the conference rooms by lightly frosted glass.

The conference room Sherry led her into was all frosted glass and the interior were black and sleek against all the pale frosted glass.

A man dressed in a perfectly fitted suit and a mop of dark, yet greying hair, stood from a chair on the opposite side of the large steel and black glass table: Philip Dwyer, the man who had interviewed her and given her the job on the spot.

"Miss Swan," he smiled brightly at her, buttoning his jacket before holding out his hand for her to shake.

"Call me Bella," she blurred before she could stop herself, a habit she had created years and years ago.

"I'll only call you Bella if you call me Phil," he laughed softly and Bella found herself smiling brightly at the man in front of her: she could easily see herself working for him. "What a smile you have," he noted as he pulled out a chair for her.

"Thank you," Bella said, ducking her head and blushing.

"And she's a blusher!" he announced to the air, making Bella blush even more as she laughed, "I wish you were here to become my assistant, but alas, you're not for me," he shook his head as if it was the worst news he had heard in years, a dramatic flair to the whole man.

"Then who will I work for then?" Bella questioned curiously as she watched from out of her eye, Sherry, the lively blond, slip out of the room with a smile.

"Only our best lawyer!" Phil announced as he took his seat again, "Mr. C- Ah, Edward, here I thought you wouldn't make it for the introduction of your own assistant!" Bella turned her head in the direction of the door and felt her heart stop beating inside her chest as her eyes landed on the man standing there: tall, broad and dangerous looking.

"I told you I would make it," Edward drawled, not taking his eyes of Bella as he spoke to Phil.

"No, you told me you didn't believe you would make it, which is different and there's no use arguing about it," Phil corrected him, obvious to the tension between Edward and Bella.

"Well, I'm here now, so there is no need in arguing about what I said, especially not when we both know I will win in the end," the smile on his lips were cold and Bella quickly looked away from him when he sat down in the chair opposite of her.

"You're right," Phil agreed, "Edward, meet your lovely new assistant, Bella Swan. I believe she will be able to keep up with you without you being the bully you're known for being," the warm smile Phil sent her warmed Bella from the inside but it only lasted until her eyes found their way back to Edward.

"You know I only drive them hard to test their limits," Edward said as he leaned back in his chair, his elbows resting on the armrests, his hands folded in the air between. Never did his eyes leave her as he spoke, his gaze burning her, like his touch when his hand traveled between…

Bella shook herself mentally, reminding herself that it was not a good idea fantasying about her now new boss in front of his boss.

"Unfortunately, and as you already know, you're not going to work for me Bella, so I will leave the two of you to get better acquainted." Phil rose to his feet with a smile and wished Bella good look in a low voice, meant only for her, before leaving the room, leaving Bella alone with the man she never believed she would see ever again.

"I feel sick," Bella whispered to herself in a low voice as soon the door closed behind Phil. Suddenly, she regretted wearing the creamy white, sheer blouse with gold buttons that fit well with her patent leather pumps with gold heels.

"This is interesting," her head snapped up and she stared at Edward as he smiled, or rather smirked at her, his arms crossed over his chest, the sleeves of his shirt riding up at his wrists, exposing his ink.

A flash of a memory entered her mind and she saw his arms, all of his skin exposed in his naked glory as he gripped her hands with one hand while fucking her merciless.

Heat colored the skin of her cheeks as she thought about the many heated encounters they had had over the summer, how he repeatedly brought to climax so easily, as if he knew her body better than she did.

"If I had known," Bella started to say but stopped herself, thinking better off it.

"If you had known that I would become your boss, you would have done what, asked for more money?" he asked with a sneer, standing from his chair and walking over to the window overlooking the city.

"For your information, the first night, you offered the money and I simply told you how much I had been given in the past: I never asked you or demanded for you to pay me." Silence filled the room and Bella stared at the tabletop, unable to lift her eyes to Edward where he was standing. "I suppose my career in law, though as an assistant, was short lived," Bella sighed, getting to her feet and securing.

"I will not let you go," her escape was brought to an end before it even started by Edward as he pressed his palm against the door as she reached for the handle.

"If you think I can work for you, think again," Bella mumbled.

"If you walk out of that door and never return, questions will be asked and answers will be demanded: the truth of our short lived history will be exposed and even though it just might be exposed to Phil, Sherry has her ways of knowing things: everyone will know in no time. And Bella, think about it: no one will care that I paid for the sex I craved, but the fact that you accepted the money, well, it won't go by easy."

"You're threatening me?" Bella asked, not quiet believing what she was hearing.

"I wouldn't call it threatening."

"Then what would you call it?" Bella demanded to know, gathering all of her strength to stand her grown, to stand up for herself.

"Stating a fact," Edward leaned forward and Bella took a step back, unable to think with him so close, his scent sifting through the air and to her nose. "We both know that if the truth comes out, no one will look my way because I'm a man. You on the other hand will receive all of the attention, liking it or not."

She hated admitting it but Bella knew Edward was right. They were living in the 21st century where equality was the theory but unfortunately, not always a theory exercised and Bella knew if anyone learned the truth of her side-job and agreement with Edward, the eyes would turn to her, stay on her and make it impossible for her to explain herself. Edward would slip away from it all without a second glance in his direction.

"There are always ways of making sure that the information doesn't go into the wrong hands," Edward continued, moving closer to her and Bella automatically took another step back.

"I'm not having sex with you," the words came out rushed, making Edward only smile, "And you can't blackmail me or threaten me into doing so," she added for good measure.

"You will come to me willingly and we both know it: you crave my touch, crave the feeling of my skin against yours and the feeling of me filling you up, taking you hard," Bella's skin was flushed as she listened to Edward's word, unable to stop her body from responding as he spoke the truth. "It might take hours, days or weeks, but it doesn't matter: you will come to me and when you do, I will bend you over my desk and take you hard," he leaned in close as he spoke the words and Bella felt herself shiver as his hot breath fanned over her skin.

With her lips slightly parted, she stared up at him as he stared down at her with cool and collected eyes. Her body felt as if it was on fire and she wanted to beg for him to bring her the pleasure she suddenly craved, but she stood strong and repressed her needs, like she had done for all those years.

"Sherry will show you to your desk and Kate, the woman you are replacing, will show you the ropes around here," and then she was standing alone in the large conference room, hot and bothered as she tried to process what had just transpired in front of her.

**Please, stay tuned for the next chapter 6****th**** of March!**

**I still don't know if they are able to save what was on my old computer, but unable to put this story on hold while I wait, and terrified of loosing readers, I've decided to re-write the possibly lost chapters. This is a short chapter but at least it is a chapter, though a week late.**

**Cross your fingers that the rest of the story will be saved so I can share it with you!**


	6. Chapter five

While Edward was the devil sent from the fiery depths of hell, Kate was an angel sent from the clear heaven above them. She did everything in her power to make sure that Bella would get the hang of the job before the week would end and Kate's last day would arrive.

The small drawer section under the desk so many cheats Bella could use that Bella didn't know when or where she would be able to use them all. Bella's favorite cheat note was a list over all of Edward's current clients. Kate had even gone so far as color coordinating all the files with the names on the list. Behind every name was a tiny square of a color, the same square of color in the left corner on the front of the file.

Everything Kate said was written down and took it all to her heart, growing fond of Kate, wishing she could stay with her forever, or at least until could convince Edward that she was more than just a quick lay whenever he needed it.

Unfortunately, and sadly, Kate's last day came at the end of Bella's first week.

"I've told you everything you need to know about helping Edward run his department of the office," Kate said to Bella as they made their way through the many tables in the small café. "Now it's time for me to give you all the secrets that will make working for Edward a whole lot easier."

"Is there an easy way?" Bella questioned in disbelief as they sat down at a table overlooking

"Ok, so there's not an easy way, but believe it or not, there are ways that will make it all a lot easier."

"Tell me all about it," Bella said with a small smile as she sipped to her hot tea.

"Edward likes to test people, and there's no reason to ask me why because I don't know, but I think it is to make sure that you're reliable," Kate shrugged, wrapping her hands around the mug of coffee in front of her. "Today, before you go home for the weekend, he will tell you to turn up at seven on Monday and you will do that because he's your boss. The thing is, Edward won't be at the office until eight, maybe even eight-thirty."

"Then why should I turn up an hour earlier than him?" Bella demanded to know, cutting Kate off.

"As I said, it's a test of sorts, but I know how you will knock him off his feet. Turn up around six-thirty, or a quarter to seven, and make sure the security guard knows and will inform Edward of your early arrival. Use the hour to get yourself ready for your first day alone with Edward, make the desk yours, organize it and make sure that you know every appointment he has before lunch."

"So I'm supposed to use my first day to impress him?"

"Yes, but your main focus will of course being getting your job done, but if you impress him on Monday, he will see you with a different set of eyes, believe me. Now, a quarter to eight, go down to the deli at the corner and buy a triple cheese bagel you heat in the microwave in the coffee room. Make sure that it's hot when Edward arrives, so make the security guy tip you off when he arrives. Edward loves the triple cheese bagel but he will only allow himself to have one during the week because he likes to be in good shape. You've seen him." And Bella had seen him, so many times she had lost the count only a week into their little agreement.

Before, she had only read about men being as fit like Edward, as muscled as he was. His shoulders were broad and hard, his arms, underneath the ink, corded with muscles that twitched whenever he moved. His hips were narrow, his thighs hard, and just like his arms, corded with muscles: she had felt every inch of him move behind her, pressed against her and above her.

The thoughts of Edward muscled body made Bella slightly flustered and she felt herself grow wet, against her own will, but she knew there were no use denying that she wanted him, that her body responded to him, no matter how much she tried.

"I've seen him," Bella confirmed, trying to keep the huskiness out of her voice as she spoke.

"I learned quickly that by giving Edward his favorite bagel for breakfast on a Monday, the rest of the week wouldn't be so bad. Even though he looks inhuman, he's just like us and has the blues after a weekend. A cup of strong, hot coffee and a bagel and he will purr like kitten, at least as close as a kitten Edward Cullen will ever come, and make your week tolerable."

"Show up early, ally myself with the security guard, triple cheese bagel and strong coffee," Bella summarized.

*** C R S ***

Bella spent the weekend memorizing his calendar for the week and she knew she had blown Edward off his feet when he stared at her after she had given him the full list of his appointments that Monday. She had seen his smirk when he had asked, knowing she didn't have her calendar with her at the moment and the satisfaction of seeing his wide eyes was more than Bella would ever be able to describe.

*** C R S ***

Unfortunately, it didn't take more than three weeks before Bella found herself spreading her legs for Edward again, no matter how hard she had tried to repress all of her feelings and her needs for the man. But, after working so closely with him, having him lean over desk, over her shoulder, watching her with his hawk eyes as she filled in his calendar, or she leaning over his, the sexual tension had built up to the point where she couldn't fight it any longer.

It all happened a Thursday night in the beginning of September when she had to work late with Edward, an important case just coming up where Edward needed every man spared on his team. Unfortunately for Bella, there were several important cases spread across the floor, leaving Bella as the only one left who could devote her time to the case 100%.

When Phil had suggested for Edward that he could use Bella, he had frowned at the idea, clearly not liking it, he had warmed to the idea when he realized that he needed all the help he could get, even if it was from the overwhelmed Bella: there was so much to do and so little time to get it all done.

That Thursday night, as seconds grew into minutes and minutes grew into hours, Bella found her mind swimming with all the information she had been taking in, information she couldn't even begin to process. As she sat hunched over her desk, which was flooded with files and papers, she found herself wishing she had taken the waitressing job she had offered at first. However, when she remembered that the job wouldn't pay half of what she earned being Edward's assistant, the thought was gone before she could even comprehend what she was thinking.

"Are you finished with the May-file?" Edward called from his office, the sound of his loud voice making Bella jump in her seat.

"Almost!" she called back and quickly turned her attention back to the file she was working on, but the longer she looked at it, the harder it became to focus.

"You need coffee," Bella jumped in her seat again when Edward's voice reached her ears, though from right behind her.

"You scared the shit out of me," she breathed when she noticed how close he was leaning in on her.

"Didn't mean to," he smirked when her cheeks reddened.

"I think you did," she breathed again, unable to speak properly.

"Maybe I did: you were so consumed in the file that I believe a horde of elephants could have run through the office without you noticing."

"Just being thorough," Bella defended with pride, forcing herself to move away from Edward, not trusting herself with him so close.

"Good," he smiled, leaning against her desk, "Now, are you finished with it?"

"Almost," Bella shut it and handed it over to Edward, "But I think you should take a look at it to make sure I haven't missed anything."

"I'm sure you haven't missed anything, but I will have a look at it," Edward nodded, moving away from her desk, "Make sure all the files are in alphabetic order and leave them at my desk. When you've done that, you can leave for the night."

"Thank you," Bella smiled, stifling a yawn as soon he was back in his office.

To sort the files in alphabetic order wasn't so bad, or at least it wouldn't have been that bad if the files simply was A-B-C-D and so on. Unfortunately, the files had numbers on them too, like A.1-A.2 and so on. The alphabetizing of the files took time and by the time she was done, Bella's judgment was frazzled, if existing at all, and all she wanted to do was to go home and sleep in her still wonderful bed.

Unless something better came along…

"I think you need coffee as well," Bella said softly to Edward as she placed the pile of files in the chair in front of his desk, making Edward look up from the file he was currently working on, his eyes bloodshot, and heavy, just like hers.

"I need something much stronger than caffeine," he said as he leaned back in his chair, rubbing his eyes.

"Tell me if there's anything I can do," Bella said softly before retreating from his office.

"Come in here!" he called mere seconds later and Bella quickly turned on her heel.

"What is it?"

"Come here," he pointed to the spot in front of him, a determined look on his face.

Bella knew it was a really bad idea to do as he said but his dominate side made things happen to her body she couldn't explain.

"Bella," the tone of his voice made her move and she found herself looking down at him as his hands came to her thighs, stroking slowly up and down, and sending electricity through her body despite the woolen fabric of her pants.

"What are you doing?" Bella whispered as she tried to keep her eyes open from the pleasure.

"Having something that's a lot stronger than coffee," he murmured seductively as his hands came to rest on her ass, pulling her closer until his face was aligned with her stomach.

With a sexy glint in his eyes, he looked up at her as he pulled the zipper down, seductively and painfully slow: the longer his green eyes lingered on her, the more turned on she felt by him.

"I can feel the warmth coming from you," he murmured as he nuzzled his nose against the pale flesh of her stomach he had just bared, going lower until she felt him against her slit, the tip of his nose.

"Oh God," she moaned, her head falling back as she felt the tip of his tongue connect with her silk clad pussy.

"So, Bella," she loved the way her name rolled off his tongue, "Do you want to come on my tongue, fingers or cock?" as he moved the fabric of her panties away and licked her wet slit, Bella found herself unable to speak and she only nodded, not really giving him an answer.

Before she knew it, she found herself staring at the ceiling of Edward's office as she laid on his desk, all her clothes but her bra, which was pulled down to just under her breasts, pushing them almost painfully up.

With a swift push, Edward was inside of her and Bella heard a loud moan filling the room, unaware it was she herself who moaned so loudly.

"More," she heard herself demanding, "Harder!" and Edward complied, his thrust becoming harder and faster, giving her more just like she wanted.

The orgasm she had earned since she had started to work for Edward four weeks earlier, came crashing over her, hard, a chocking moan escaping her mouth as she arched off the desk, her knuckles going white as she gripped the edge of the desk tightly.

She could feel Edward explode inside of her and before she could stop the thought of entering her mind, she wished he would collapse on top of her, let her cradle his head against her chest as they caught their breath.

But she was just a quick fuck, a way for him to release built up tension, and, on top of it all, she was his assistant, personal, which in her mind didn't include sex, and professionally.

"That will keep me going for a few more hours," Edward smirked as he pulled his white shirt back on, covering up all of his delicious tattoos and Bella felt suddenly very exposed lying in nothing but her bra on his desk, sweaty, his semen running down her thighs.

"Glad I could help," she murmured tiredly, and surprised, as she sat up and started to look for her clothes, locating her panties hanging from a large plant to the right of the desk.

"I told I would get you underneath me again," Edward bragged as he picked her clothes up and handed them to her.

"It won't happen again because this was a mistake," Bella informed her as she pulled her high waist pants up and buttoned them.

"I don't see how it can be a mistake when we both enjoyed it," Edward smiled, emphasizing his words by stroking up the still naked skin of her upper body and cupping her right breasts, pinching his nipple, which pebbled underneath his touch.

"My body might answer to your touch," Bella started, pulling her bra up as she tried to make some distance between them, "But I'm your assistant, which makes this wrong."

"Why stop doing something wrong when it feels so right?" Edward questioned, rolling up the sleeves of his shirt.

"Unless you need me for anything else, I'll be heading home now," she didn't leave Edward much room to speak before she rushed out of his office, grabbing her purse and jacket by her desk before rushing into the elevator.

*** C R S ***

Her tiny loft had become her new love and it was tiny as in tiny. It was a typical loft in a big city with a few large windows in what could only be called the living area of the apartment, overlooking the better parts of the rather shifty neighborhood. There were a few fucking tiny windows that overlooked the parts of the neighborhood no one wanted to admit existed. Exposed brick walls gave the room an industrial feeling, a feeling Bella didn't care much for in her own home, and there were only a few walls in the whole room, the walls that made out her small bathroom.

With the salary from _Dwyer, Holland & Lee_, she had been able to afford the place but just, and there were no chance in hell that she could afford spending money renewing her wardrobe just because Edward had been dropping hints since her first day that skirts would be more practical, for him.

Heading straight for the shower, Bella couldn't get the great desk-sex out of her head, or the thought of wanting Edward to collapse on top of her. She could feel her body respond to him just by the thought of him, yet she couldn't find herself to give in to him and become his little stress ball.

As the warm water cascaded over her naked body, washing away the evidence of her sex with Edward, Bella realized that she was being kind of a hypocrite to herself: she had sold herself to almost every boy on campus over the years, giving them what they wanted. Now she was refusing a man who was just like the boys on campus, asking her for something he needed, and she was refusing because she thought she had to protect her own reputation: no one needed to know what happened behind Edward's closed office doors.

And she needed it as well… Over the summer, she had become addicted to the orgasms Edward were able to give her, addicted to his dominated side in bed, his dominated side everywhere. However, the question remained: could she fuck her boss?

"I've already done it," Bella muttered to herself as she turned off the water and stepped out of the shower, drying herself.

She was just pulling on a pair of pajama bottoms and a shaggy t-shirt, when her phone rang and Edward's name flashed largely over the screen.

"What?" she asked, not bothering saying 'hello' or being nice at all: she was tired.

"I need you back at the office," Edward's voice wasn't kind either as he demanded for her to come as quickly as possible.

"I've just gotten out of the shower and its half past eight," Bella sighed tiredly into the phone.

"And I found several errors in the file you worked on, errors that can only help us loose the case and with it, more money than you can count!" ashen, Bella pulled down her bottoms and grabbed the first pair of pants in the pile of clean clothes: a pair of sweats.

In less than thirty minutes, Bella found herself back in the office, on the eighteenth floor, dressed far from appropriate for the office. She had thrown her blue trench coat over her shaggy t-shirt, her red Converse and green sweats making her look like one of those people who couldn't care about what people thought about them. Her hair was piled on top of her head in the messiest bun of all time, tendrils of curly hair falling out of the elastic.

"I'm here, what did I do wrong?" Bella announced, entering Edward's office without knocking and stopping mid-step.

There, on his very comfortable leather couch, sat Edward, his shirt gone, leaving him in only his undershirt. His hair was all over the place and he was wearing black rimmed glasses, and to top it all off, leaning forward on his knees, the muscles of his arms bulging, and chewing a pen.

"Well, close that mouth and get over here so we can look over the mess you created." Again, the color drained from Bella's face as she joined Edward on the couch: if she had messed up, by the time the case was over and finished, she would be without a job.

Four hours and seven cups of coffee later, all full of caffeine, Edward announced that they had managed to straighten up Bella's little mess. It wasn't big but it would have been a big deal if Edward hadn't found it and brought it into the court room: it would have cost him the case and Bella her job.

"I'm sorry about making such a mess out of, well, nothing: if I had focused on the task at hand instead, I could have been in bed now, sleeping."

"Anyone can mess up sometimes, Bella," Edward explained as they gathered all the papers and made sure that all the files were in alphabetic order, "I've been working here since I graduated, as the mail boy on fourteenth to seventeenth floor, and I mixed up so many important letters and telegrams. I still can't understand why Phil never fired me."

"They were letters, they eventually arrived at the right desk. I'm the assistant forced to do things that weren't in the job advertisement."

"Don't make it sound worse than it was," Edward laughed as he pulled on his jacket and motioned for Bella to walked before him, "By the way, interesting choice of clothing."

"I had just gotten in my pajamas when you called and made it sound as if it was about life and death, so I just threw something on and hurried over."

"Well, I appreciate that you did and honestly, I wasn't expecting you to come back at all. When Kate worked for me, she refused to do anything after eight hours, even though she was my personal assistant."

"Maybe I have something to learn from Kate," Bella mussed teasingly and almost laughed when Edward narrowed his eyes, "Kidding. I'm taking this job seriously so unless you're a horrible boss, a real dickhead, I will come when call."

The smirk on Edward's face made Bella aware of her choice of words and she laughed with him as the elevator arrived and they rode down to the first floor.

"What happened earlier, in your office and on your desk, that won't happen again," Bella said for, hopefully the last time, as their ways parted.

"If you say so," Edward smiled.

**My computer came back Tuesday and the IT guy who helped me said they had been able to save some of what had been on the computer, but barely nothing. He was so wrong! They managed to save everything of importance to me! And that means the full script of **_**The Side-job **_**and the other story I was working on before the computer crashed.**

**Though, this is not the original chapter 5, since I had to merge it with the new chapter four I gave you last week. 85% of though, is the real thing folks!**

**Expect chapter six Friday 6****th**** of March!**

**I'm in HEAVEN! **


	7. Chapter six

Chapter six

Three weeks later, as they got closer to October, Edward won the case and the whole sixteenth floor celebrated for a whole day, Phil being generous and buying everyone champagne and cake. There were people everywhere and everyone was slightly tipsy, much to Bella's delight. She herself took it easy, afraid that if she got even as much as tipsy, she would lose all her inhibitions around Edward, who looked smart, sexy and handsome in a dark grey suit with a matching west over a black shirt, open at the throat and no tie.

Sherry, the happy, optimistic girl from the first day didn't handle the alcohol and the sugar that great. Being the queen of gossip in the whole building, never intending on hurting anyone as she spread the words around, spewed out information about everyone, though mostly those located on the floors underneath them.

"Come with me," Bella stiffened as she felt Edward's warm breath fan over the exposed skin of her neck.

"Why?"

"Because I want to talk with you," she could hear his smile in his voice and she knew there wouldn't be much talking if she went with him.

"Edward!" she sighed in relief as Phil walked over to them, "Lee would like to know how the hell you managed to knock Johnson down of his pedestal," Phil laughed as he downed the rest of his champagne.

"I would love to tell him," Edward laughed and Bella understood that she was missing a joke somewhere, "But I was just asking Bella to have a few words with her."

"Kid, you heard him: your boss wants to talk with you so you better do as he say," Phil smiled and walked away from them, getting his glass refilled.

"Come," without protest, she followed Edward back to his office and she didn't ask questions as he locked the door behind them. The only sound able to escape her mouth was a moan as he pressed her up against the wall and kissed her hard, grounding his very hard dick against her through the thin fabric of her favorite skirt: a high waist skirt, dark blue with three silver buttons on the side where the sipper was.

"People can hear us," Bella breathed when he moved away from her to shed his jacket and attack her blouse.

"The room is soundproof: no one will ever find out," he smirked as he pulled her skirt up, bunching it up around her waist before roughly removing her lace panties: perfectly matching dark blue, making her skin look like porcelain.

There was nothing soft about the sex. It was hard and rough up against the door. Edward grunted as Bella moaned, the sound of skin against skin filling the room, mixing with their moans and grunts.

And Edward dominated the whole act, telling Bella to lift her arms over her head, lifting a leg and wrap it around his waist and commanding her to come, which she did as soon as he pinched her clit.

"You're coming out for dinner with me tonight," Edward informed her as he pulled his pants back after cleaning himself off.

"Why?" Bella wondered as she straightened her bra and blouse, her lower half still exposed, her pussy glistening with her own juices.

"Because we're going to celebrate," Edward said as he buttoned up his shirt. "I have a bathroom through that door," he pointed to a door Bella never noticed during her seven weeks as his assistant.

"Who else will be celebrating your big win?" Bella called through the door as she picked up a clean washcloth from next to the sink and started to clean herself up.

"Just those who worked on case," Bella's head started to work overtime as she tried to remember who else that had worked on the case.

"Was there anyone else than the two of us who worked on it?" Bella called through the door as she pulled her skirt down, her panties gone, and straightened up her hair before leaving the luxury bathroom hidden in Edward's office.

"Just the two of us," Edward smiled as Bella grimaced.

"So this is a date?"

"I don't date," the way Edward's smile disappeared from his face made something inside of Bella clench: did she want to date Edward? Was that what the clenching meant?

"Fine, when should I be ready?"

*** C R S ***

At six, Bella was rushing around in her apartment, trying to find her other shoe, the other half of a black patent leather peep-toe pumps set, the right ones for the black, backless dress she had decided on wearing.

The skin tight dress had always made her feel beautiful and she figured that since Edward hadn't minded it the first night when they met and fucked, she figured it would be a safe choice. Besides, she didn't have any other dresses, only skirts meant for the office.

Under her couch, among a few dust bunnies telling her that it's time to clean, she found the other shoe, just in time to hear her phone ring in her clutch by the door.

"Hello," she breathed in to the phone after rushing over, trying to put the other shoe on in the process.

"I'm downstairs," the call was curt and straight to the point and before Bella could answer him, Edward hung up.

"Do you like sushi?" he asked when she closed the car door behind herself.

"Never tried it," Bella admitted, waiting for him to laugh at her.

"How can you not have tried sushi before? Have you been living under a rock?"

"No, the thought of eating raw fish have never appealed to me but I can't help but find it looking rather good. I think I will like it."

"Well, you're in for a treat," Edward promised and he was right.

He brought her to a very tasteful and expensive sushi restaurant, everything polished, gleaming in the soft lightning of the place, plush cushions covering the seats of the chairs, heavy silk draping the tables and Asian art adorning the walls.

"Nice place," Bella commented as they were led to the back of the restaurant, away from the other guests.

"Not as nice as your dress," Edward smirked as he pulled the chair out for her, "Tell, didn't you wear that when we first met four months ago?"

"It's my date dress," Bella said with a small smile, remembering the many dates she had had with Alice and Rose, getting drunk and silly before regretting drinking too much the day after, wishing for death to come and get her while curling around a bucket or a toilet.

"This isn't a date," Edward reminded her, a strange expression on his face, his tone harder.

"And so you've told me and don't worry, I don't want this to be a date," it was a small lie. Ever since she had wanted Edward to collapse on top of her after sex, she had felt a pull towards him, a pull she couldn't quite understand, not sure if she wanted to understand it.

"So, it is your date dress," he started after seating himself, "I'm feeling a little disappointed that you didn't wear something, well, new, something that all the boys from your campus haven't seen and shed from your body."

"I spent my first paycheck on a wardrobe for work that you would approve of. After a day of shopping, there weren't much left for a brand new dress," Bella explained as she lifted up her menu, not quite sure what to look at, "And just so you know, I hadn't had sex in two years when I met you in that bar."

"You're telling me that you never once slept with any of the guys you sold yourself to?" the look on Edward's face told her clearly that he found it hard to believe.

"Sold myself? You make it sound like-"

"You were a prostitute? In every sense, you were: boys paid for your company and sexual favors."

"As I said, I never had sex with anyone. Several tried and believed that since they had paid me, they had the right to have sex with me. I was only there as a last solution date or to make a doubting girlfriend, or ex-girlfriend, jealous."

"Ok then, let's pretend that for tonight, I believe you."

"You don't have much faith in the opposite gender, do you?" Bella asked curiously just as the waiter came to take their drink orders.

"It's a part of my private life and it doesn't concern you," he said casually and Bella knew that from the way he said it, he did in fact have very little faith in the female gender, and Bella wondered how far it stretched. Was it just towards lovers, possible girlfriends and fuck friends, or did it stretch as far as his mother and possible sister and cousins?

"So, what do you recommend?" Bella asked steering the conversation towards another topic.

"Well, I like a little of everything and the spicier it is, the better. My favorite is a wasabi salmon roll but I don't think you should start with that since this is your first time eating sushi. For you, I would recommend a Maki combo with Nigiri.

"Ready to order?" as if the waiter had been listening to them, he appeared at their table as soon their menus hit the table.

"We will have one Maki and Nigiri combo menu, eighteen pieces, one six piece Oshizushi, one six piece Narezushi and a ten piece with everything from the Wasabi menu."

"I can safely presume that you have eaten here more than once?"

Their conversation was light as they waited for their food, never straying towards Bella's earlier job or Edward's lack of trust in the female population.

"What is that?" Bella asked horrified when their food arrived, pointing at the Narezushi Edward had ordered. To her, it looked inedible.

"This is matured sushi, made of fermented fish, placed in a barrel for about six months until all the water in the fish is gone."

"I'm not tasting that," Bella announced quickly as she watched Edward pick up a small piece, offering it to her before placing it in his own mouth, looking rather pleased with the taste.

"It doesn't taste like fermented fish, nothing about the taste screams old and rotten," Edward explained as their waiter came with sake for them.

"Should you drink that? You're driving us remember," Bella reminded him as he poured up two cups for them.

"I have money for a cab, don't worry," Edward smiled, handing her one cup before taking a sip of his own.

"So, what is this?" Bella asked after putting her sake down, pointing at a ball of rice with what seemed to be tuna on top of it.

"That's Nigiri," Edward explained as he picked up another piece of his matured sushi, "It doesn't look like much but there's great taste in the tuna, and dip it in soya: it will bring forth all the flavors."

Bella did as Edward told her and, with great difficulty, used the chopsticks to pick up a piece of the Nigiri and dipped it in soya, dropping it at the first try and splattering soya on the table. After the task of just picking up the piece of sushi, it made its way to her mouth and Bella savored the unexpected taste that filled her mouth.

"Do you like it?" Edward smiled and Bella knew she had a ridicules look on her face as she picked up a roll, a piece of Maki, and chewed it slowly.

When Bella couldn't even think about another piece of rice and raw fish, Edward paid for their dinner, downed the rest of his sake, and led Bella out and hailed a cab.

The sake had made Bella's head slightly blurry and she barely registered when Edward only gave the driver one address: his.

"Why are you taking me back to your place? I would like to go home and get some sleep," Bella muttered as she settled into the seat of the cab.

"Because I'm not done with you yet," he smirked, leaning over her, letting his lips land on the exposed skin of her neck as one hand traveled up and under the skirt of her dress.

"The driver," Bella whispered as his lips against her heated skin sent shivers through her body.

"He won't know," Edward said in a low voice as he pushed his hand further up, connecting with the thin lace of Bella's panties, pushing them aside.

Just then, Bella met the eyes of the driver in the mirror and he gave her a knowing smile and wink, making Bella blush several shades of crimson.

"Stop," she tugged at Edward's hand until he moved away from her and she could breathe out shakily, unable to look at the driver again.

"We're here," Edward announced shortly after and before Bella could comprehend what he was talking about, he had her out of the cab and in the elevator up to his apartment.

Edward's loft was nothing like the small one Bella rented. First of all, Edward owned the place, and the roof of the building. When Bella had first been there, she had been in aw, perplexed and amazed by the whole place, the large windows facing Piers Park, the cozy little kitchen to the left and the large dining table in front of the open view. The high ceiling had given the opportunity to make a small loft in the loft, holding Edward's bedroom and a bathroom, a continuation from the bathroom underneath the wood and steal framed staircase.

The thing Bella loved the most about the whole place was not the view through the large windows from Edward's bedroom, but the bookshelf's that were built around the squared columns that kept the second floor from resting solely on the brick walls. They followed the columns and to get a book from the highest shelf, a ladder was needed.

And then there was the bathroom next to his bedroom… It was masculine, just like Edward, all grey, white and black and oh, the ceiling, pure, clear glass, bathing the room in sunlight on sunny days, and as Edward had explained to her the first time she saw it, because he owned the roof as well, no one could get up there and peek down at those using the bathroom.

"Go to my room and undress," Edward commanded her when they walked through his front door and the look in his eyes told her that there was no room for arguing with him at the moment.

Naked, she stood at the end of the bed and waited for Edward, almost smiling when he came around the corner of the first part of the stairs.

He looked determined and undressed as he walked closer to her, until he was standing naked in front.

"Turn around and put her hands on the railing," his voice was dark and commanding and Bella quickly followed his order, quickly glancing at his bulging muscles and the ink that covered them.

With no warning, Edward entered her with no problems, Bella's pussy slick, glistening with her own juices as she had longed to be filled by Edward's hard and hot cock.

It was hot and it was raw, the way he fucked her against the railing, pushing her hard against the wood again and again, but Bella didn't complain, not even when her legs turned into jelly and she struggled to keep herself upright after Edward thoroughly played with her clit, bringing her to climax.

She came twice before Edward released himself inside her and Bella almost fell to her knees when he pulled out and away from her, the only thing keep her on her feet being the tight grip she had on the railing that went around his room instead of walls.

"I'm not finished with you yet," he whispered in her ear when he reached around her and pried her fingers off the railing.

"How can you go again?" Bella murmured as he led her over to the bed.

"I have stamina," he smirked, squeezing her ass, "Now, get on all fours in the middle of the bed." Bella did as he told her, on shaky legs, and closed her eyes in anticipation when she felt his hands on her hips.

Again, he entered her without problems and Bella wondered if she should have felt ashamed for being so ready for him, but then she felt him at her entrance and every thought she had had, went out the window, especially as he entered her slowly.

She savored the feeling and closed her eyes in satisfaction, a soft humming of pleasure coming from her chest, like when a man growled in anger or pleasure.

"God," Bella moaned when he reached around her and grabbed, yes grabbed, hold of her right breast, pinching the nipple almost painfully, sending her over the edge again while he again played with her clit with his left hand, his trusts relentless.

All her strength disappeared and she crumbled underneath Edward, with him still inside her, but she couldn't care: her body was boneless and she couldn't move. But Edward finished with one last trust, making Bella moan deep from within her stomach, and he exploded inside of her.

For a few minutes, he laid beside her, breathing heavily and again, Bella wanted nothing more than for him to curl around her, tuck her head in the crock of his neck, and pull the covers over them as they fell asleep.

Instead, he rose slowly from the bed and she watched him as he gathered his clothes and put them on the chair next to his closet.

"See you Monday," he threw over his shoulder without looking at her as he entered the bathroom and closed the door behind himself.

Bella stared at him in awe and wondered how the hell she could bring herself to get out his comfortable bed, dress and go back out in the chilling late September air with nothing else but her coat to keep her warm.

Shakily, she rose form the bed and clumsily pulled her panties back on before she struggled back into her dress. She carried her shoes down to the front door before putting them on and wrapped her coat tightly around herself before leaving, praying a cab as soon she was out on the street.

Bella sighed tiredly when the driver stopped in front of her building and she reached for her purse, only to come up empty. Panicked, Bella glanced around the backseat, checked the floor, but her purse wasn't there. Patting the pockets of her coat, Bella fished out her phone and dialed Edward, only to reach voicemail.

"I've lost my purse," Bella said softly to the drier and he narrowed his eyes at her, "But if you follow me up to my apartment, I can find the money. You let the meter running of course!" she explained in a rush and she watched anxiously as the driver thought about it before nodding and grumbling angrily under his breath.

"Thank you," Bella smiled when she gave the driver his money by the car, giving him a little more than what the meter had stopped at. She just hoped that she had forgotten her purse at Edward's and not in the cab they had taken to his place.

**Please, stay tuned for chapter seven Friday 6****th**** of March!**

**I couldn't to post the next chapter as the words are flowing these days.**


	8. Chapter seven

**AN: The chapter is two days late because this week, I finally managed to land myself a job and for the last three days, I've been working and sleeping.**

**Enjoy it!**

Chapter seven

Monday, Bella arrived early as always, though not as early as she used to, unable to stop thinking about her purse, just early enough for her to be able to leave at five. Over the weekend, she had tried contacting Edward but he was impossible to reach and her missing purse remained a mystery.

She was sitting by her desk, waiting for Edward to arrive at work, when she heard it, the gossip reaching her long before Edward would: he was in a foul mood, ready to bite a head off and rip someone a new one. Bella didn't really care what kind of mood Edward was in, as long she wasn't the poor victim of his rage.

Minutes after the gossip had reached her ears, Edward strode past her and into his office, the door slamming shut hard behind him.

Tapping her fingers on the top of her desk, she waited for Edward's harsh bark, demanding to know where his coffee was and if she had turned into a turtle, or slug, over the night, that being the reason why she wasn't already in his office.

After staring at the intercom for five minutes, no commands or demands erupting from the small black device, Bella rose from her desk and gathered two large mugs of black coffee. She stopped at her desk on the way back, checking the intercom, and pushing her calendar under her arm before, with great effort, knocking softly on Edward's door.

When there wasn't any answer, she took the liberty of entering without his consent.

"I don't know what got your panties in a bunch, but people are scurrying around here like headless hens, afraid you will rip them a new one if they as much step in your path," she said lightly, her voice filled with humor. She used her foot to close the door behind her before she placed the larger of the two mugs of coffee in front of him.

"What took you so long?" he demanded to know, ignoring her comment.

"There was a queue," she smiled sweetly before taking sip of her own coffee: black, three sugars and a tiny splash of cream, just to make the bitter liquid somewhat sweeter.

"Whatever," he took the coffee and drank it while Bella opened her calendar and got ready to fill his week once again.

An hour later, she closed the book that was her calendar, picked up the two empty mugs and headed for the door, Edward's week sorted out and most of her own as well.

"I tried to call you all weekend," Bella said as she stood by the door. Edward looked up from his computer and raised an eyebrow at her.

"And why would you do that?" he asked, his voice leveled and Bella knew he suspected her of wanting something more off him: maybe she did, she had no idea, but she wasn't going to admit that to him.

"Friday, when I was about to pay the cab driver for bringing me home, I realized that I didn't have my purse. I called the taxi company, but they hadn't seen it, so I'm hoping it's still at your place."

"I haven't seen it," he said, dismissing the subject.

"Can I come over and look for it? Most of my money and all of my credit cards are in my wallet: it would be nice to know that they haven't fallen into someone else's hands."

"Come over after work, around eight, and have a look," turning back to his computer, he dismissed her and Bella gladly ventured back to her desk, dumping her calendar before heading for their coffee room, ready for her lunch.

She was sitting by one of the small tables by the window, ripping small pieces of her dry sandwich she had thrown together that morning, realizing that it was about time to fill up the fridge and the cupboards of her kitchen again.

As she gazed out at the greying sky, the fall sun that she shone on her as she walked to the office slowly disappearing behind heavy clouds, filled with rain, her phone rang. She smiled as she saw Charlie's name flash across the screen and she picked it up quickly.

"Dad!" she smiled as she greeted him.

"Hey kiddo," she could hear the smile in his voice as well, which only made her smiled grow even bigger.

"How are you feeling"? she asked, keeping her voice light so not to make their moods fall.

"I'm good, just fine, never better, so stop worrying about me," Charlie laughed on the other end.

"You know I can't," Bella sighed, suddenly feeling a flash of anger towards her older sister. "Have you heard from Helen?"

"Yeah, she called a few days ago: they just had another one," Bella's eyes widened in surprise. "Did you know they were expecting a third one?" Charlie asked and Bella could hear in his voice that he was afraid Helen had told him and that he had forgotten.

"No dad, you know we don't talk much, not since I moved to Boston." Yet she had expected her sister to call her, or text her, letting her know that she was becoming an auntie for the third time. "And she haven't told you either," she assured Charlie and she heard him breath out in relief.

"Good to know I haven't lost my head," he laughed and Bella wished she could take everything as lightly as he did. "I didn't call you to talk about your sister and that odd shaped nut she decided to marry all the sudden," Bella wanted to laugh at her father's way of describing Nathan, Helen's husband.

"Then why did you call?"

"I'm coming to Boston."

"Why?" blurred Bella out.

"Whoa, kiddo, hold your excitement!" Charlie laughed and Bella laughed with him, "There's a protégé couple working at Massachusetts General Hospital. They are the two leading people in the world when it comes to experimental treatment, seven out of ten surviving. One of them, don't know which one, was in San Francisco last week and offered Dr. Johnson to take over my case."

"And he just said yes?"

"Well, no, they consulted with me first as they are talking about my health, but I thought it might be a good idea to give them a shot and Dr. Johnson agreed. I'm arriving tomorrow morning."

"Ok," Bella said, nodding her head though Charlie couldn't see her, "Where will you be staying and for how long?"

"I'm leaving Wednesday afternoon, only staying for a day, and they've already set me up with a fancy-smancy hotel. They wanted to come to them so they can take all the necessary tests with their approved equipment. Now, we can talk more about this tomorrow when I'm taking you out for lunch."

"That's sounds nice. Why don't I text you the address to the office and you can come here around noon? Then we can try and find a place we both agree on."

"See you tomorrow. Love you kiddo."

"Love you too, dad."

*** C R S ***

The purse had some how ended up underneath Edward's bed, much to Bella's relief, but it wasn't until she had checked the contest of it that her shoulders slumped down to where they really belonged: under her yaw and not by her ears.

*** C R S ***

Edward's mood wasn't much better the next day and Bella saw when she arrived at seven-thirty that he had added several meetings for 'personal business' over the week, the first one at eight, then one at noon the very same day.

Shaking her head in both amusement and frustration, Bella made two cups of coffee for them and went to his office to wait, ready to give him a piece of her mind, letting him know she wasn't some toy he could use to relieve himself off stress and anger.

The plan went out the window the second he entered his office, locking the door behind him, the click of the lock echoing around the room as she stared at him.

He was wearing a new suit that fit him snuggly, showing off his broad chest and shoulders, and he had pulled the sleeves of his shirt up to his elbows, exposing parts of his ink.

"Ah, good, you saw my little addition to your calendar," he smiled, or smirked, and it was the first time he had shown any other emotion than anger since she had told him 'no' in the cab Friday.

"I saw," she said softly, feeling her body responding to him just by watching how he carried himself as he walked over to her, how he's body moved.

"Then what are you sitting around for?" he asked, pulling her to her feet, crushing her to his chest as his lips captured hers.

Bella moaned in his mouth as his pulled the zipper of her skirt down and pushed it roughly down her legs. She couldn't hear the sound of thin silk panties being ripped from her wet pussy, but she felt his long fingers as they entered her, making her shiver and buck against him.

His hot breath fanned over her face as he chuckled at her response, but she didn't care: she needed to feel him inside of her, his thick, long and hot length filling her the only way Edward could fill her.

She relished the sight of his surprise in his eyes when she pushed him away and made quick work of his shirt and jacket, throwing them on the floor before she knelt in front of him, using her teeth to pull down the zipper of his pants agonizingly slowly.

"Fuck," he hissed when she covered his cock with her mouth, the fabric of his boxers between her mouth and his hot and pulsing flesh.

"Want me to suck your cock?" she asked, blinking innocently up at him as she removed her blouse, draping it over the chair she had left mere minutes earlier, before removing her bra, letting her breasts bounce free.

"Shut up and suck it!" Edward growled, grabbing her by her hair and pulling her to his cock, which she willing let slide between her moist lips. A guttural growl emitted from Edward's chest and Bella took pleasure in knowing she was the reason he growled.

After two world rocking orgasms and a moaning contest, Bella dressed, thanking Edward when he handed her a wet washcloth to clean herself up.

"I expect to see you at lunch," he said casually as fastened the button of his pants and zipped up his fly.

"I can't," Bella said as she smoothed down her hair, "I have an appointment I can't cancel or move around." She kept the fact that she was having lunch with her dad out of the picture, unable to see a reason for Edward to know anything about Charlie.

"Are you defying your orders, Ms. Swan?"

"I find it funny that whenever there's something you want, like sex, I'm Bella, but as soon I do something you find displeasing, I'm Ms. Swan," Bella couldn't keep the smile away from her lips as she spoke. "And yes, I'm 'defying orders', as you called it, because I can't cancel just because you might be hard and horny around lunch."

He didn't say another word to her after she left his office and Bella found the silence new and comfortable. Wordlessly, he added things to her already large pile of files and other things to do, like making appointments and notes about when to pick up his dry cleaning.

A quarter to noon, Lisa, the receptionist informed Bella that Charlie, a handsome elderly man as she had called him, was on his way up to see her. Not sure why Charlie had decided to enter the tower of an office she worked in, Bella powered down her computer and hid her calendar so Edward couldn't add more meetings for 'personal business', feeling a little childish as she locked the top drawer in her desk and taking the key with her.

"Bella," the sound of Charlie's voice brought Bella's head up and she smiled when she saw him walked towards her, led by Sherry to the right place. "Ready for lunch?" he asked after bringing her into a bone crushing bear hug.

"Can't wait," she smiled at her dad, unable to take her eyes of his healthy glowing face: it had been a long time since she had seen him so round in the cheeks or the pink tinge to his skin.

"I expect you back before two, Ms. Swan," Bella turned at the sound of Edward's voice, ready to snap at him, but his narrowed eyes and ridged stance made her close her mouth in confusion.

"Don't worry Mr., I will have her back by then," Charlie smiled politely as he took Bella's hand and led her to the elevators.

"So, have you met the protégé doctor couple yet?" Bella asked as she place her burger and fries down at the table they had chosen.

"They picked me up at the airport and brought me straight to the hospital, informing me that they want to run as many tests as possible before I leave tomorrow."

"I hope they can help you," Bella said softly, feeling the sadness fill her body.

"Don't you dare," Charlie snapped, "I'm already feeling better, these doctors are only making sure that I will stay healthy until I die because of old age."

"I know and I'm trying to stay positive every second of the day, but sometimes, a morbidly forbidden thought enters my mind."

"Don't worry kiddo, been there and I have done that so many times over the last three years I've lost the count, but I believe in this couple: they seem promising."

"I glad to head that," Bella mustered a faint smile before biting into her burger.

"And they are nice, and I'm not talking only handsome and beautiful, which they are, but they are polite, they're paying for the hotel and they're paying for dinner tonight, which you will join me for: I want you to meet those who will cure me."

"Free dinner?" Bella asked as she whipped the ketchup from her fingers. Charlie nodded. "Who can say no to that?" Bella smiled, making Charlie laugh.

*** C R S ***

"I'm needed for a dinner tonight," Edward announced the second Bella sat down behind her desk, the man himself emerging from his office as if he had been standing right behind the door, waiting for her.

"And?" Bella asked as she unlocked the top drawer, taking out her calendar.

"I need you to finish a few papers for me so I can arrive for dinner on time for once: I have two meetings this afternoon and I know the last one will stretch to six at least."

"I can do it, but I can't stay any longer than six," she informed his retreating back.

"And why not?" he demanded to know.

"I too have a dinner appointment I can't be late for and unlike you, I need some time to get ready, time to wash and dry my hair."

"Are you having dinner with the man from earlier?" Edward asked casually, leaning against the jam of his office door, his shirt tightening over his muscles.

"It is actually, not that it's any of your business who I have dinner with during my free time. After all, we only fuck now and then," Bella hissed the word 'fuck' in a low voice to make sure that no one had heard her.

"Does he know about your little side-job, about your past and our agreement over the summer?" Bella felt her face pale at the thought of Charlie knowing the truth of how she had been able to save so much money during her college years.

"Our 'agreement' as you call it was blackmail and we both know it, so why not call it what it was, huh?" Bella asked.

"Call it whatever you want, Bella, but I know you enjoyed yourself this summer and I know you've been enjoying yourself since we started up again," she wanted to wipe away the smirk from his lips, slap him, but Bella knew that if she touched him, she wouldn't be able to control herself: her self-control was a joke, a laughing matter.

"I will have your papers finished before I leave for the day," Bella sighed, turning to her computer, tired of their little conversation.

"Thank you," he said as his notes came down on her desk and Bella felt a small, warm fluttering in her stomach: it was the first time he had ever thanked her so openly.

**Chapter eight will be up 20****th**** of March! Please, stay tuned for the continuation of Bella and Edward's tale!**


End file.
